thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Shatter
Christina Shatter is created and owned by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. (Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) Information Name: Christina Shatter Age: 13 District: '14 Appearance: '''Personality: ' Arrogant. Plain and simple. She thinks she is always right and everyone else is wrong, and if someone tells her to do something then she will do everything in her power to do the opposite. She is a natural leader and can take on any challenge that is set in front of her. She is good at making on the spot choices that often work out in her favor. She can be reasonable at times, but very rarely. '''Weapon Of Choice: '''Throwing Knives Alternate weapons: Spear, Scythe '''Reaping: '''She was reaped then tried to escape, but was caught and knocked out by a Peacekeeper Strengths: She is a good leader and will not let anyone in her alliance get hurt. She can also swim, is very good at hand-to-hand combat and has a un-humainly good aim, and I mean completely weird, she can hit things that she can barely even see. Weaknesses: She is very arrogant, which can alter her perception on most things. Fears: Arachnophobia '''Alliance: '''The Anti-Careers '''Token: '''A dragonfly brochette Interview angle: Smart, Arrogant and Likeable '''Bloodbath Strategy: Gather a Bigger alliance then the careers and then slaughter them. She will remain back while her alliance kills them but, if the careers start to win and only two other people remain, Christina and the other two will run away. Games Strategy: If her alliance beats the careers they will hunt around for tributes that are alone, but if the careers win and only she remains, she will roam the arena in search for toher people so they can have another shot at killing the careers, but when it gets down to the final 8, she will kill off everyone in the alliance and then search for the final few tributes and kill them, making her the victor. Reasons for winning: To see her family again and to prove that the careers can be beaten and that there is still hope for a second rebellion, with her as their leader. Back-story: She was brought up in District 15, which specialises in glass, hence her second name 'Shatter' and was then moved by the Capitol to District 14 (or 10) due to threats because her dad was the mayor and he was a tyrant. He created gallows and a prison and came down hard on hunting. He killed many people, including some of Christina's best friends and she and her mothernabsolutly hated him for it. They recieved threats from both her dad and her friends familys, so she and her mother were moved for their own protection. And they loved District 14 because everyone was very laid back and the mayor, Candy, was the kindist woman anyone will ever meet. Her mum and the Candy are best friends so they got loads of perks. When she was reaped Candy tried everything in her power to change it, but not even she has the power to change the reaping. Gallery Christina Shatter Reaping.png|Christina Shatter Reaping Christina Shatter Tribute Parade.png|Christina Shatter Tribute Parade Christina Shatter Arena.png|Christina Shatter Arena Christina Shatter Victor.png|Christina Shatter Victor Category:13 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Reaped